laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MoltenAsh
Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Inspector Chelmey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 08:56, 3 June 2009 new structure yeah go for it! a new structure should go down well. Get other users involved and discuss what you are planning. umm, are u killerbreadbug?? it'd be really usefull if you'd sign your posts. thanx. anyways, i think we should continue discussing on the main page. MoltenAsh 21:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey No problem man. I am the admin from the german wiki. you can took some information (and pics). My question, have you seen the german layton wiki? And can you ad some interwiki links? --Mewgeta 19:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think copying information from your wiki would help much. Also, are you sure that all those pictures can be used without problems? I don't know why we need interwiki links already. MoltenAsh 11:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) admin can you make me an admin? When you make then I will edit then very much and help you with design and such stuff. Hope u agree. Where did you came from? you said that you english is not so well.--Mewgeta 17:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's a good idea to have admins already. I first want to help this wiki back up before i start adding admins. By the way, I'm Dutch. MoltenAsh 01:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! you run the place, right? Consider me one able-bodied soldier! Direct me as you will! thanks! Pocru 03:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Sophia I was just wondering if you have any pictures of Sophia? I can't seem to find any - Remy Your welcome. c: And by the way, why are there two Remy articles? http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/Remy_Altava http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/Remy Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello hi thanks for welcoming me yeah i do need help i have an image of of the second Layton game i do not know how to put it in can you tell me how too thanks :) Naruto the hedgehog 19:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually that welcome message was automatically generated, so i didn't place it there. The wikia automatically places it on the talk pages of new editors. Anyway, about your question: I don't know where you got the image, but i think you first have to make sure that the image isn't copyrighted. Where did you find it?? MoltenAsh 20:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Hello, I don't know who helpful I will be able to be, seeing how I only own the Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (Or Pandora's Box) and as such don't have too much information on the subject, but I'll be trying my best to give my opinions on where I can see possible places for differences. For instance, are there any plans for pictures to be featured on the front page? Or perhaps a more detailed featured article? I'm a member of quite a lot of Wiki's though not at any particularly high level. So any jobs or things you'd like me to do, consider me up for it. ConquerorDalek 15:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Character Manual of Style If you don't already have something in mind, do you care if I set up the manual of style for character pages? Thanks, Sincerely, Trace Barkley 03:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be best if we would work on it together. I've got some ideas as well, but am not sure how to put them in a manual of style. I'd like you to start working on it. I know it may seem like i'm not doing much on here, but I'm just not very good at starting things out of the blue. MoltenAsh 18:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Format of Solutions I think that the Solution template should have a clear warning of the solution, and then the solution in a white font on a white background. Also, the vandalism has been fixed. ~Glow~ 17:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you're right. It's really important to avoid spoilers on this site, both on puzzle pages and game pages. A template that warns for spoilers doesn't help too much, though, as Í myself have noticed. Other people with an oppinion about this, please discuss here. MoltenAsh 20:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Puzzle Manual of Style Thank you for unlock the character manual page, but would you mind doing the same for the puzzle one? I have a system so far in making the puzzle pages and I wanted to fill out the puzzle manual of style so they don't get messed up and to help anyone else who wants to help out. Thanks. Sincerely, Trace Barkley 16:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin part 2 So, I asking a secon time. The Wiki needs a secon admin. And I want to help you. And could you delete the sites with the delete template? I hope you agree this time :) --Mewgeta 01:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Graphics and general layout. So looking around, I couldn't help but notice this place followed a very popular template: GENERIC I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to make this site look like it should. A new icon, background, color scheme, etc are all in order, and I have the facilities to make them. Let me know what you want me to do, I promise you won't be disappointed. Also, you may have noticed the new icons on the home page. I was wondering if you could fix the sidebars to reflect these changes: A category for games -> Scroll over reveals games A category for puzzles -> Scroll over reveals popular puzzles/games that link to pages for their respective puzzles. A category for characters -> Oh yeah, we already have this. Works fine. A category for locations -> Scrolls out to reveal locations. Removal of: New pictures Recent blog posts Thanks for anything you can do, and thank you for unlocking the puzzle manual of style page. I'm all finished now. These are all just opinions of mine that will hopefully make this wiki a lot better. Thank you. Sincerely, Trace Barkley 00:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HOLY GERMAN BATMAN So I checked out the Deutch link thinking it would just translate the wiki. WOW The site on that side of the world is very well-developed. Now I just need to try and bring this translation up-to-date. Sorry, I just had to say that. WOW Sincerely, Trace Barkley 00:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC)